


Hotel Fun

by daisiesonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiesonice/pseuds/daisiesonice
Summary: Before the Final in Barcelona, Yuuri and Victor have some fun in their hotel room. Though they had pushed their beds together, Victor didn't expect anything to happen.





	

The bed sheets wrapped around them, he could just about hear the cars whirring by outside and the buzz of their neighbour's TV.   
"This is domestic bliss, Yuuri," he whispered, holding Yuuri close.   
"Victor," he whined, "It's 1am."   
"And you're still awake." 

Yuuri rolled over. Again, escaping Victor's arms and peaceful sleep. It had stopped being cute an hour ago, now, Victor was frowning. 

"What's wrong? Nerves?"   
"No, I don't think so. I think I'm just restless. It's fine." 

Victor stretched out and brought Yuuri back against his chest. "This is better."   
"It's not," he denied and fidgeted.   
"Yes, it is." Mostly because he liked being the big spoon.   
"Stupid Victor."

Yuuri was quite right. Victor shifted his hips uncomfortably so he was just a few dangerous centimetres away from a line that was best crossed at another time, definitely not when they were both half asleep in a far too cosy improved double bed. 

"Shh, go to sleep," he said and patted Yuuri's soft hair.   
"No." Yuuri rolled over again, this time flipping himself so he faced Victor's chest. His arms wrapped around his coach like vines. He was trapped.   
Yuuri pushed Victor onto his back and used him as a pillow. "This is better."   
"Oh, anything for your comfort my little katsudon."   
Yuuri grunted in agreement. He moved his leg ever so slightly. 

He was caught. 

"Oh."  
"Sorry," Victor said, looking at the ceiling, "You'd think I was a teenager or something. Just ignore it, Yuuri."

He dared to meet Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri was blushing adorably, it was even cuter when he wasn't wearing glasses since Victor could see all of him - he had nothing to hide behind. 

Yuuri sat up, still blushing but he had that sparkle in his eyes and Victor knew he was completely doomed. Yuuri took off his shirt, Victor went to do the same but he was pushed down again. 

"M-me too," he said, pushing himself against Victor's crotch. 

"You don't have to-"

"Shut up," Yuuri told him, moving his hips tentatively. 

Victor shut his mouth before he said something stupid like 'You really shouldn't, though, it's been too long and I might just die.' So, he let Yuuri set the pace. That turned out to be one of the most brilliant ideas he had ever had. 

Yuuri soon lost himself in the sensations and Victor was free to enjoy the sight of a pleasure drunk Yuuri once again; red in the face and wilder than he'd dared to dream. 

"Victor." 

Yuuri's lips crashed against his in an impatient, inexperienced demand. Victor smirked and bit his lower lip. Taking mercy on Yuuri, he grabbed his hips and grinded them together at an easier pace. 

"Shit, Yuuri," he said, pulling away from his lips so he could actually breathe. 

Yuuri bit down on his neck, a little too hard but that made it all the more enjoyable. Yuuri was already lost from this so how would he act once Victor was inside him, fucking him slow and teasingly? Would he force Victor down again and go at his own pace, thighs bouncing for release until he was so desperate he broke and begged? 

"Victor, please." 

He was dying. 

No, he was coming in his underwear like a teenager. Death would be preferable. 

Victor repeated, "Shit, Yuuri." 

Yuuri moaned desperately and tried to bring their hips together again. Victor hissed and held him still. 

"Tell me what I can do," Victor said. 

He tried to cover his face with his forearm. "Anything, anything, please, Victor." 

Victor tugged at Yuuri's pants. 

"O-ok," he said, taking them off, "But... Your shirt, too. Otherwise, it's not fair."

"Anyone would think you want me naked in your bed, Yuuri. So naughty." 

"No shit, Sherlock," he said, looking at the mattress. 

Victor kissed his cheek. "I love it when you talk dirty to me." 

Before Yuuri could conjure up another sassy objection or become a blushing run away, Victor played with his foreskin. It was different to what he was used to but what better time to experiment than the present?

"Victor," he whined, "Don't tease me." 

"You're so cute when I do."

Yuuri raised his hips as Victor pulled away and, God, it was a delicious sight. 

"Mm, tell me if you don't like it, ok?" he said and lowered his mouth onto Yuuri's cock. 

"Victor!"

He pushed himself down, happily surprised he could fit all of Yuuri in his mouth and moaned. 

Yuuri's head fell back on the pillow, too spent to look. He reached for Victor's hair on instinct but didn't pull. He really was perfect, Victor thought. 

"Feels so good," he mumbled, his accent more prominent than usual. 

Victor kissed the tip then used his hand instead. "I can't wait to have you, Yuuri."

"Me too." 

"Our wedding night is going to be so fun. There's so many things I want to do with you."

"Fuck, Victor."

"I might have to buy a cock ring to keep up with you." 

Yuuri came suddenly in Victor's hand. Victor stroked his cock just a few more times and was rewarded with broken, oversensitive moans. 

"V-victor, don't, ah, I can't again."

Victor licked his fingers. "Are you sure? Have you ever tried? You have so much stamina, Yuuri, I was serious about the cock ring." 

"Oh my God." 

He pulled Yuuri in to cuddle and whispered, "Let's go to sleep." 

After a few minutes of urban silence - cars, TV buzzing and some party goer stumbling into a nearby room - Yuuri said, "I like that idea."

"Hm? Which idea do you mean? The sleeping one? You need to be quiet then, darling, have you forg-"

"The cock ring," he said, quietly. 

"Oh, I know you like that one. You came like-"

"Oh my God, Victor." 

**Author's Note:**

> I think my summaries are getting worse and worse the more I write. Also, who wants to see Victor with a cock ring I know I do pls someone write it


End file.
